Glee chatroom
by Samparam
Summary: An online chat session between some of the Glee Club members.


**Chatroom administrators: KurtGaga, RachelTheStar**

**[KurtGaga is online]**

**[FabJones is online]**

**FabJones: **Hey, why're you awake? It's 4am.

**KurtGaga:** I just cannot sleep. What about you?

**FabJones:** Yeah, something like that.

**[RachelTheStar is online]**

**FabJones:** Hi there, Rachel.

**RachelTheStar:** What are you two doing up?

**KurtGaga:** And hi to you too, Rachel. We can't sleep.

**RachelTheStar:** Neither can I. MySpace has been down for hours, and I will not sleep until my daily song video is uploaded.

**FabJones:** You're sure my favourite diva. After Kurt, of course.

**KurtGaga:** Thanks, Mercedes. Do you girls want to go out for a cup of coffee this weekend? Just to catch up.

**[Spiderman2000 is online]**

**RachelTheStar: **I'd love to!

**Spiderman2000:** hey guys! what R U talkin about?

**FabJones:** And who the hell are YOU, "Spiderman"?

**Spiderman2000:** it's Finn. I made the nick when I was like 11, ok?

**KurtGaga:** Fine then, Peter Parker. We were talking about going out for coffee.

**Spiderman2000:** can't we go to dinner instead? coffee makes me tired.

**RachelTheStar:** Feel free to buy Q out for dinner, but WE are grabbing coffee.

**[Wolverine2000 is online]**

**FabJones:** What is this? Comicon?

**Wolverine2000:** hey guys! and Kurt.

**Spiderman2000:** Sam, right? I C U got an old nick too. awesome.

**Wolverine2000:** so you were the one who stole spiderman! that was my first choice.

**KurtGaga:** Can we just go back to that grabbing-coffee-talk?

**FabJones:** I'd say Saturday.

**RachelTheStar:** Saturday works for me. You can come over to my place after, so I can show you what I've written on the song.

**Wolverine2000:** I like coffee.

**Spiderman2000:** why can't we just eat instead?

**RachelTheStar:** You don't need to come, Finn.

**Spiderman2000:** fine then, I'm going to bed. g'nite coffeedrinkers.

**[Spiderman2000 is offline]**

**KurtGaga: **He's so pouty.

**Wolverine2000:** yea, he gets pouty when he's hungry.

**FabJones:** So is it Saturday?

**RachelTheStar:** Hopefully. Everyone who's in favour of Saturday?

**KurtGaga:** I am.

**FabJones: **Me too.

**Wolverine2000:** I'm too.

**[Puckerman42 is online]**

**Puckerman42:** what're u talkin bout dudes

**KurtGaga:** At least use a question mark, please.  
**FabJones: **I'm outta here. Kurt, I'll see you at Saturday. Everyone else, tomorrow.

**[FabJones is offline]**

**Wolverine2000: **I can't sleep, what do you guys do when you can't sleep?

**Puckerman42:** i just keep on rocking

**RachelTheStar:** What do you even mean by that, Puck?

**Puckerman42: **nothing rly.

**KurtGaga:** Just weird...

**RachelTheStar:** How fun isn't this? We're all awake at the same, late hour. It must be something with our connection to each other.

**Puckerman42: **shut it, berry

**[Puckerman42 is offline]**

**Wolverine2000:** he didn't even say goodbye

**RachelTheStar:** I kicked him out of the chatroom. He was rude.

**Wolverine2000:** haha

**KurtGaga:** I really need some sleep now, or I will sound terrible at the rehearsal tomorrow. See you guys at Saturday.

**[KurtGaga is offline]**

**Wolverine2000:** guess it's just you and me left now, Rachel

**RachelTheStar:** Yes. What are you doing?

**Wolverine2000:** what do you mean?

**RachelTheStar:** What I am saying. "What's up"?

**Wolverine2000:** oh. just chillin. what about you?

**RachelTheStar:** Waiting for MySpace to open again, I need to upload tonight's song video.

**Wolverine2000:** do you have a myspace page? I gotta check it out sometime.

**RachelTheStar:** You should. I have lots of videos of me singing, developing my talent, and slowly stepping up to the number one as a star.

**Wolverine2000:** I bet. we should totally sing together at next glee club

**[Puckerman42 is online]**

**RachelTheStar:** I'd love that!

**Wolverine2000:** awesome. heeeeeey puck!

**Puckerman42:** U can't kick me out forever, berry. what R U 2 talkin about?

**Wolverine2000:** glee club.

**RachelTheStar:** We're going to sing together at next rehearsal.

**Puckerman42:** do U guys even have lives, U R talkin about school outside of school

**Wolverine2000:** glee isn't school.

**Puckerman42: **it's /in/ school so it's school

**RachelTheStar:** Glee is about opening yourself up to joy, something which school usually aren't known for.

**Puckerman42:** you're gay, berry

**[Puckerman42 is offline]**

**Wolverine2000:** he's a bit rude actully

**RachelTheStar:** It's spelled "actually", and yes, he is.

**Wolverine2000:** right. thanks or something

**RachelToStar:** No problem. I can help you with the spelling if you'd like. It's not really your power, right?

**Wolverine2000:** that's right, I'm dysxlesic.

**RachelTheStar:** That's "dyslexic". So do you want help?

**Wolverine2000:** abselutly. my place on friday, at 7?

**RachelTheStar:** Awesome! Oh, MySpace is up now. I'm going.

**Wolverine2000:** is it a date?

**RachelTheStar:** How do you mean "date"?

**Wolverine2000:** like, I can teach you some na'vi and we can eat dinner after.

**RachelTheStar:** What's na'vi?

**Wolverine2000:** you know, the Avatar language

**RachelTheStar:** Oh, I see. Sounds wonderful! See you at rehearsal!

**[RachelTheStar is offline]**

**Wolverine2000:** i'm the best.


End file.
